Never Gonna Stop Me
by Ayda666
Summary: Edge's return into the action... and he wants to change things. sucky summary R&R. Read it before judging ;) Changed the title! Thx for the reviews![ 2nd chapter up! short, again, though ... ]
1. Chapter 1 – Getting Ready

He was in his lockerrom, getting ready. Tonight was THE night...  
  
He wondered for a moment about if his plan was going to work but shrugged it all away. If it didn't work, he was going to be the biggest loser in all sports entertainment, but hey, he had to try. He had a lot to lose, but a lot to earn. As he tied his boots, he revised his whole plan mentally. There was a lot on his mind. Not only he was going to do a huge impact with his famous plan – because whether the impact would be good or bad, it was going to be huge –, but tonight was his big return after more than one year of hiatus. Being quite self-confident, he didn't show too much anticipation, but he was nervous, really nervous for sure.   
  
He got dressed and put his all-day clothes in his sport bag. He went out of the lockerrom and threw one last glance at the door. That was it. He stretched his arms and shoulders, and began jogging down the hall. Edge's big night had officially begun.   
  
TBC . . .  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So, this is weird, and really mysterious, huh? And SHORT, really SHORT. But this is the first chapter, and most of the time, the first chapter is not the most interesting, right? Oh, by the way! Please tell me who you'd like to see in this fanfic! Hell, I'm even gonna put wrestlers that I hate in it ( and not killing them lol ) if you ask me to! So... if you review.... I'll give ya caramilks! ^^  
  
Ayda 


	2. Chapter 2 – 'You'll find out soon'

* gives out Caramilk to Cerenity and Sweet-Steffie * Thanks for reviewing! And thanks to BabyT for the title!  
  
----  
  
It was now Triple H's match. Triple H's challenge after another 20 minutes speech of asking for revenge, with everyone knowing it was just talking. Triple H's spot of the night. As usual, the match went on with HHH's oponent in control ( in that case, Shelton Benjamin ), but thanks to some interferences from Randy Orton, Triple H was now the one in control. He was going out of the ring, looking for a sledgehammer or whatever weapons he could find to finish him off. He found the sledgehammer, and went back into the ring. Shelton was on the ring floor, covered in blood and half-unconscious. Triple H lifted the sledgehammer above his head, ready to hit Shelton. The fans watched in awe. And, suddenly, all went black in the arena. Triple H looked around in the darkness, trying to find out what was going on, and having seemingly forgot about Shelton. The fans were whispering in surprise. A voice was heard in the arena.....  
  
' You think you know me................... '  
  
The music exploded. HHH looked around, looking for Edge, or whoever it might be. Afterall, it was maybe some kind of mind game like Undertaker did with Kane before his return. He felt a rising pain in his back and turned around, to find Edge standing with a chair, smirking. HHH didn't have more time before getting kicked in the midsection and getting the Edgecution, his head hitting the chair forcefully. Edge looked at him with disgust, and thanks to some miracle ( or should I say, a beating from The Dudleyz earlier ), Evolution didn't come down to the ring. Edge kicked Triple H, making him roll out of the ring. Shelton was being lifted by the EMTs and Edge took a mic. He went to say something, but the cheers and screams started, and he laughed, waiting for the noise to end.  
  
" Man, it's been a long time... ", He said, the screams starting again. It finally ended, and he started speaking, flashing his trademark smile.  
  
" It's been one year... I've been waiting one year to be in this ring and this time, I'm not going anywhere, and nothing is gonna stop me from doing what I want! ( a/n: couldn't help but put that in ^^ ) "  
  
After another fan pop, he continued:  
  
" And what I want exactly... You'll find out soon... " He said, winking and smiling again.  
  
The music restarted, and he left the ring.   
  
---  
  
Okay, sorry if I didn't expose his plan in that chapter... but... * Edge's voice* You'll find out soon...   
  
And I don't want you to review... cuz afterall, I'd only be forever grateful, will be motived to write another chapter sooner and I'd review you back .* who said contradictory psychology didn't work? Lol *  
  
KIX  
  
Ayda 


	3. Chapter 3 Challenge

Thanks to Missy Copeland and Miksumi... I'll try to write longer chapters. And thanks to NightyGaze.  
  
Sorry for the delay. Was having writer's block.

* * *

It was almost the end of RAW. Edge had been pacing around backstages, not having to do anything for now. For the moment, his plan had gone perfectly. The first part of his plan was to attack THE one. The one that everyone hated. And it was Triple H. He showed him what he wanted, and that he was perfectly able to do it. But knowing Triple H, he'd find a reason to convince himself ( and TRY to convince everyone ) it wasn't fair and naturally, having Bischoff by his side, he would be able to get his revenge on Edge.   
  
And as Edge was expecting, he saw Triple H in the ring with a mic on the monitor.  
  
" I know you're out there, Edge. Get your ass in here. "   
  
Edge's theme music started, and it had the same effect than first time on the fans. He took a deep breath, deciding he'd go to the ring, not wanting to give Triple H any sign of weakness or fear. Edge walked down the ramp and came into the ring.   
  
" So you think after one year off, you can come out here and fight the GAME? "  
  
Edge flashed a self-confident smile, and took Triple H's mic.  
  
" That's what I did. "  
  
" Well it doesn't work like this in here. But I'm a nice guy, and I'll give you a chance... only if you agree to whatever I have in mind. "  
  
Edge thought for a second. It wasn't even manipulation, it was just too obvious that HHH had a plan. He didn't want to spend another year injured. He wasn't expecting Triple H to ask him that. He thought he'd only challenge him on the next PPV, and he would've the time to... 'prepare' because Triple H was an all-talk guy.  
  
" Okay then. I'll agree to whatever you're thinking. ", he said, on an impulsion. He KNEW it would be bloody and totally unfair for him but what the hell?  
  
" Handicap match. Right now. Edge VS Ric Flair and Randy Orton. Good luck. "  
  
Edge didn't have time and felt a pain in his back. It had been planned all along, it was just so obvious. After several punches, he felt Triple H lifting him to his feet. It was the end... Triple H put him in the position to do his Pedigree and at the last moment, Edge felt a rage rising in him. He reversed HHH. Ric Flair went to hit him, and he kicked him in the midsection before doing the Edgecution. Randy Orton came behind and before Edge could see him, he did a perfect RKO. He laid in the middle of the ring, his forehead bleeding. Randy pinned him 1-2-3 and Ric Flair and Triple H went back into the ring to celebrate and to do the same old boring beating like at every end of RAW. They started punching and kicking Edge, who was already motionlessly lying in the ring and after, they lifted arms, all happy of their victory 3 on 1.  
  
The referee went to check on Edge and called out to the EMTs and they came rushing down to the ring. Edge shoved them away, swearing. He didn't want help. He didn't want to prove to Triple H that he was totally alone. He thought someone would've helped him but no.... He walked backstage still frustrated about his loss to Evolution. He slammed his fist into the wall and started kicking anything within sight. He was soon breathless and had to stop, still angry at himself for not being able to win that damn match. Winning or losing a match never mattered this much before but that was what his plan was all about this time. He heard voices coming from behind him.  
  
" HEY! You dumped me on national television! What the fuck am I supposed to do?! "  
  
" Well, you were still grateful when I saved you ! "  
  
" You know what, Matt? Just fuck off... I don't want to owe you anything, if it's how it works in your book. "  
  
Edge saw Matt grabbing her arm. He was ready to interfere in their fight but he let go of her and left. As soon as he was out of sight, Amy sat on the floor, her hair hiding her face.  
  
" Are you okay?, " Edge asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine... You saw what happened? "  
  
" Just a little bit. What exactly happened? "  
  
She shrugged. " Forget about it. I guess he just doesn't get it yet. ", she said getting up and putting her back on the wall. " So, you're finally back. I saw you tonight. You did good with HHH. ", she said.  
  
" Nah. Could've done better. I lost to him... And kinda lost my chance for my plan. "  
  
" No... he never said you wouldn't have your shot against him if you lost that match... He said he was gonna give you a chance if you agreed to whatever he had in his sick mind. And you did. ", She grinned. Edge smiled. She was right. " What's your plan, by the way? " She asked, with a little smile.  
  
" You'll find out at the same time as everyone else. Maybe I'll need you... "  
  
She frowned. " What do you mean? "  
  
" Nothing... I'm still not sure. But you might have something for you, in my 'plan'. I gotta go. Since you had a ... ' fight' with Matt, you probably don't have a ride? "  
  
" Nah... I'll ask someone. "  
  
" Come with me. Where's your hotel? "  
  
" Not a long drive... but are you sure? "  
  
" Yeah. Come on. We probably have the same hotel, anyway. "

* * *

See? I wrote a longer chapter ! Took me ages to put it up, but it's here now... reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
